


Another Man's Treasure

by AndeliaMaddock



Series: B is for... [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biscotti, Cuddling, Fire, Fluff, Healing, M/M, PTSD, Piercings, Recovery, Sex, Tattoo, Tea Parties, a small cute child who likes to blow things up, fully exploring and respecting boundaries, hurt comfort, i have ptsd and this is what its like, junkrat has a good day, junkrat learns how to move on, junkrat murders a bunch of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat's bent, but he refuses to break. Hog helps him find his own strength again. To heal, to forgive, and to straight up murder a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Man's Treasure

"I don't need you tending to me." He relaxed against the hands that scrubbed the soft loofah all down his belly. "I don't need all this attention. I can wash myself." Jamie's eyes shut, and he stroked tentative fingers along the hair on Roadhog's hand. "I'm fine."

"Mm." Roadhog adjusted a bit closer, and squeezed the soapy loofah out into the water, then ran a bit more warm water over it, and used that to scrub at his neck. "Roll."

"Come again?"

"Need to get your back."

"S'no need, trust me! Back's entirely fine."

"Your back's always dirty."

"Not like I've done a full day a bombin'. I'm mostly clean, I swear." His eyes were open, pleading amber orbs. Thin, bloodied lips, cracked and dry, spread out. The bottom one quivered, almost imperceptibly.

"You know. Animals hide their injuries."

"Ain't an animal."

"Ok, Rat."

He scoffed and slid his body further away from his boyfriend, his back turned from them all the while. "Whatever, Hog."

"What did they do?"

"Nothing I haven't had before, don't you worry about it."

"Mm." He reached around Junkrat's shoulders. Long arms bent, and he leaned over to scrub his back.

"No! D-don't." Wouldn't say please, didn't have to beg. Wouldn't say please, didn't have to beg.

"Please. Let me wash you."

Hog begged. The man, bigger than a bloody tank, stronger than a rhino, begged. Junkrat sighed, and moved closer, placed his hand over the edge of the tub. "Make it quick."

"Mm." And not exactly an agreeable one either.

Junkrat snorted, and leaned his body over the edge of the porcelain. "Tiny fucking tub. Hate baths, but at least next time let's have something bigger, right?"

"Alright." One hand stroked through Junkrat's hair, while the other gingerly washed in slow, steady pressured circles along the back.

Hog couldn't see his bottom yet, he was pretty sure of that. Junkrat twisted and squirmed. "Listen, Mate, I can get my rear. Don't need a Nurse, you know?"

"Mm." Roadhog reached down under.

"Don't!"

"Jamie."

"Mako!" He squirmed away from the touch. "M'just sensitive there, ok? I'll... let me get it."

The hand that held the sponge lifted over Junkrat's head and little dribbles over water got him wet in a place he didn't want.

He panicked. He twisted away and moved towards the tap.

His backside was exposed. He knew it the moment he heard that gasp, and it pulled him back to the moment. Mako, his whole Hog, right there, tending to him. No Bucket treatment, no piss, no punishment. Rat peeked his hidden head up from over his shoulder, and eyed the other wearily. "Looks pretty ugly, huh?"

A shake of the head.

"You don't gotta lie. I know how nasty burns are. It's disgusting. Ain't it!"

"You're not."

"Well... I didn't say I was. I said it was. Never asked for it. Don't mind a needle, some ink, that's alright. But I never wanted a goddamn brand, that's for sure. Funny, you'd think it'd be my sort of thing." He grinned, and the grin peeled back into a laugh out of his raw throat. "What with how I make a living an' all. Maybe someday I'd've gotten one but now..." The giggle sparked out one last time, then fizzled like a fuse under a stream of water.

Hog's head was tilted, and his lips pursed in something or another.

For a guy who always wore a mask, even when he didn't have one on, it was hard for Junkrat to know what he was thinking. Hard to know what anyone was thinking based on faces, actually.

He huffed, and pulled himself to the foot of the tub. Onto his belly, let the bastard clean him up. Maybe then he'd stop being so--

The touch was so gentle. Just a rub, along his shoulders. "I probably shouldn't have put bubbles in this. We'll need to wash it off after."

"Whatever." He'd have crossed both of his arms fully, if he had them. Prick Suit had taken them, and he was none too pleased about it. "Just get it done with." Face not near the water, body arched back. He glanced over his shoulder at the long expanse of his back. "What d'ya think?"

"B?"

"B is for--hehehe it don't matter what it's for. For somethin' else now."

"Probably from the cattle farm." More to himself than anything, but Hog nodded and moved closer, to scrub around it. The loofah never went over it, not for any pass. "Could get infected."

"I'm not going to get infected. 'M tougher than that." He wouldn't look at his man anymore though. Just stared at the white of the tub and the ugly sea foam tiles above it.

"Tough doesn't mean a thing. Infections--"

"Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah. If ya really wanna be my Nurse, I'm gonna have ya tend to me hand 'n' foot. You'll be tired of it before the night's through, but hey. Your call."

"Fine."

He snorted and popped a bubble with the end of his right arm. "Right. I give it an hour."

"Maybe if you weren't so insufferable." But that tone was softer. Like it was spoken through the mask. There was no mask on his face though.

He smiled and sunk his face down under the bubbles just enough to cover it up. It was fine. It was him choosing to be underwater a bit. It was fine.

B is for bubbles.

\--~~--

"'M fine." He reached for the pizza box, placed not near enough by him, on the bed.

"Your eyes are practically sealed shut. I think I can see the crust forming already. You should sleep."

"No, gimme. 'M starved."

Roadhog sighed, "You shouldn't lay on your belly and eat." Mako pushed the box a bit further away.

"What're you, my Mom?" A low rumble tore out from his stomach, and he slid his left hand down and rubbed at it to soothe it in its pangs.

"I thought I was Nurse right now?" A single arched brow over his worn and aged face.

"Ugh. I don't wanna sit. I need to eat. I'll... I'll stand up, ok?"

"Come here, you don't have to stand."

Junkrat crawled closer, and tried to settle in on his lap.

"Here, let me." Hands moved.

"I got it." He swiped hands away, and angled himself just right over Mako's lap to keep his brand from any pressure. "Hate sleepin' on my belly. Hate it."

"You'll be fine." He pulled an exceptionally cheesy slice of pizza free and handed it over.

The grin hurt Jamie's lips, split them further in an irritating way, but he didn't pay that too much mind. "Aww, this's just what the Doc ordered."

"Eat slowly."

He had half the slice in his mouth before the words registered. He chomped down, and proceeded to chew.

Hog sighed, and pressed a kiss to his ear. "You're so stubborn."

Swallow. Lump, lump, ah, swallow again. "Yeah, but I'm yours."

"Yes."

"You're supposed to say 'and I'm yours'."

He grinned and bent a bit more, pressed a kiss to that neck. "And I'm yours."

Junkrat crossed his left arm over his right, and the pizza slapped against his side a bit. "Well, it just ain't the same if I have to prompt you to do it."

"Ah, how will I ever make it up to you?"

He let out a short blow of air and turned his head away. "Dunno, but you better. I'm feelin' pretty salty about the lack of love I'm feeling. Might pour my salt all over some wounds I'll make on you."

Roadhog grinned. "Oh, no, I'd hate that. Please, no."

"Damn right. Should apologize."

"Mmm, maybe later."

He scoffed in Hog's direction, though the grin on his face matched the one he'd previously only seen in his peripheral. "How dare you!"

"Eat your pizza."

He did, but he chewed with his mouth open.

Hog sighed.

Three pieces in, he could barely move.

He didn't care. He grunted, and crawled over the lap and onto the bed. "This side's mine."

"You're laying diagonal."

"Yep."

"Guess I'll have to sleep in another room."

"N-no!" His belly lurched. He grunted and curled up a bit, slightly on his knees. "I mean. F-fine you can stay."

"Stomach cramp?" A low voice, but one clear with concern. "I told you not to go so fast."

He turned onto his side, away from Hog.

~~--~~

He felt the bed. Fingers clutched blindly at sheets, and reached out as far as he could. Just the way he couldn't feel any weight on the bed, making him roll closer, he knew he was alone in bed. But maybe-- no. Hands found nothing but wrinkled sheets and bedding.

He opened his eyes, and plucked the irritating note from his forehead. "Bloody drongo, leaving notes on my-- oh fuck." Gone out. Be back soon. "Fine, fine, go ahead, leave me all to myself. No chance of escaping anyone who came for me, that's for sure."

Oh. There was a weight on the bed. His sweet prosthetics. Used to complain about feeling like a damn omnic having them, but now he felt a shiver of relief run through him.

Wasn't long before he had them on and adjusted. Just like he wanted, just as he needed. Bit of a pain in the ass, quite literally, to get the leg on, but well worth it. He stretched out his full right arm, and stood tall as his spine would allow. "Must've left these babies with Hog when they nabbed me." He felt that familiar laugh roll up through him, and he just let it fill his body, and expand out into the entire room.

It turned to a sob at some point, and he moved back to the bed and turned on the telly. TV on, he flipped through the channels, only to find it was one of those shitty cheap places that only had a few channels. He flung himself onto the bed, then let out a quiet whimper that thankfully no one heard.

A few adjustments and some carefully body maneuvering later, he was on his belly, looking up at the TV from the foot of the bed. "Boring, boring, bo--Babe!"

He didn't know the language. He didn't care. All he knew was the lady was curvy and tall. His man was curvier and taller. He liked curves. Something to contrast with his sharp angles and hard body. He grinned and turned up the volume.

Thankfully, her accent wasn't the same as Suit and a few of his people. 

He sighed, and reached back with his foot to kick a pillow up. He caught it in hand, and stuffed it under his chest and belly for more comfort. "That's right, you hit 'em where it hurts, Roadie." Toys, a doctor's office looked like, and more. Pretty random, but then, they never hit the same places. Variation, that was the spice of life. That, and bombs.

He grunted, and flopped his head forward over the edge of the bed. "Left without me. Thinks I ain't any good now."

That wasn't true. He knew it wasn't true.

"He'll leave me all to meself for the rest of my days. No more 50/50."

He grinned. "What am I gonna do? I can't do a thing for just me anymore. Can hardly cook a meal without burning it. Guy's all my self control." Wider now, and it began to hurt, but he couldn't help it. "I'll probably die. Oh, then he'll be sorry, won't he?"

"I can hear everything you're saying. I'm here. I've been here for hours." Hog appeared in the bathroom doorway, naked but for the towel in his hair. 

"You let me sleep in?"

"Of course." He stalked in front of the television.

"Hey, you're in my way! I was watching that."

"You'd prefer to watch me in grainy video than in person?" He offered a smirk over his shoulder. Burned scarring on the cheeks that glistened in the light.

"Oh, sure, any day. Especially with a mug like that."

Roadhog turned around, hands on hips. "Well, if that's what you think--"

"'Course, I don't mind ya when you're closer. If you wanna come over here." He pat the side next to him. "Someone's gotta look after me, right, Nurse Mako?"

He scoffed. "Right, patient. And it's time for your clean up."

"No! I... I haven't eaten a thing. And you said next time--"

He grinned, and it twisted into a belly laugh. Mako stepped forward, and sat down beside Jamie.

The bed shifted a bit with his weight. Jamie rolled a little and nuzzled his hip. "Pullin' my leg again?"

"You're lucky I didn't hide it."

"You'd hate it if you had to carry me everywhere."

"True. But you'd be easier to clean."

He rolled away, back fully onto his belly. "Whatever."

"I brought some things."

"Was wondering. Toys? What, more a those fucking pachinkos."

"Pachimaris." He said with no small note of irritation. Then he rose from the bed, and it leveled out once more. "You didn't even notice?" Off in the corner, by the door. A pile of blankets, and some lumpy things underneath.

"Look, I just woke up, give me a freakin' break, ok?" With no hint of malice in his voice, almost bright. He crawled forward on the bed, then shifted and pulled himself sideways, and flipped his legs out, then flung himself off the bed and stood again. "So, blankets. Toys. Medical stuff. I know what this is. Oh, Roadie, I'm so happy."

"Mm?" He glanced over, thick brows furrowed.

He clutched at Hog's belly and pat the piggy tattoo. "I always wanted to have a baby."

"I'm not-- what?"

Boisterous laughter. It'd probably get them kicked out of there, experience said. Hotel and motel management never liked it when things got too loud. "I'm pullin' your leg this time." And he slapped that oddly tight ass, and winked. "So anyway, what is this stuff?" He bent over to tug the top soft blue blanket off.

"No. Not yet." Hands on the top of it. "Let me put things on your injuries first."

"Ah, come on."

"Then I'll put everything back."

"That'd include the medical stuff I know you stole."

"Don't be so stubborn."

A heavy shrug, "I don't see why you're so worked up again. I'm fine, Mate."

"Well. It'll make me feel better."

He scoffed and crossed both(!) of his arms.

"And I have that coffee you babbled about."

"Boba?"

"Th-that's a tea. Jamie. Coffee."

"Dunno which one. Like a lot. Like a nice--"

"Flat white."

"Oh." Yeah, he could go for one of those. He grinned. "Under the blanket?"

"No. Somewhere else. Now let me help you."

"Oh, what a sweet talker." He turned about and showed off his rear. "This what you wanna touch, big boy?"

"Don't call me that."

"My Hoggy Hog."

"Rat."

"Whole Hog."

"Mouse."

"Pigsty."

"Mousetrap."

"Hey, that ain't a mouse."

"Neither is a pigsty."

"Yes it is."

"Rat."

"Ugh, fine. Just, hurry up?You're the slowest goddamn man on the face of the whole bloody planet."

"Mm." He rummaged about under the blankets.

Junkrat gave a peek over his shoulder.

"Mm!" Hog glared over at him. "Just hold on."

Ugh. He returned his stare ahead. Ah. Right there on the nightstand, a nice porcelain glass and a tiny lil saucer underneath. How cute! And it looked to be the right color for a flat white.

"Are you ready?"

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Who patched you up when you lost those?"

He sighed and glared down at the robotic limbs. "Yeah. Whatever. Get on with it."

It wasn't so bad. A smear of stuff, some hisses of pain, a bunch of bitching from them both, and a really big band-aid of sorts.

"Happy, you big porkloin?"

"Mm." He pressed a kiss to Junkrat's head. "If you didn't fight so much, it wouldn't take so long. I have some pills for you too."

"Oh, you're a Doc now too, got me a prescription?"

He grinned, and lifted a prescription some poor bastard had actually signed off on. "Figured you wouldn't let me take you to one. He said this is what you'd want for pain."

"Ugh. Let me live, will ya?"

"I'm trying." He glanced back at the blanket. "Do you want what's underneath?"

He didn't reply. Just dropped right down to his knees, and ripped the blanket off like a soft wrapping on a Christmas gift. Not that he ever got many a those.

Or any.

"For me? Gosh, it's almost like you know me too well."

"Do you like it?"

Raccoons, possums, rats, and a pig. He loved it. He pulled them out, and held 'em close. "You're so cute. These are perfect."

"I thought you'd like them."

"And no pachimari?"

"I may have gotten a few."

"Ahh, holding out on me, are ya? Where are they?" He saw the giant plushies, but none of the bizarre tentacle onions.

Roadhog pointed to a few medium sized plushies in the corner of the room.

"Awww, they're babies. The only babies I need."

"Mm."

"Don't take that tone with me. You're hardly a baby."

"Mm."

"Don't you ‘mm’ me."

"Mmmmmmm."

"You bastard," he stomped his mechanical foot and stepped towards his hog, as many of the oversized plushies in arms as he could. "I don't even have space for them all."

"Oh, guess we'll have to think of something."

He huffed. "I want to keep 'em. S'not like we couldn't put 'em with the rest of the stuff."

"Guess we'll have to."

"Ugh, we need a bigger storage unit at this point. Might as well settle in, buy a bloody house. What even is this?"

"Mmmm."

"Ugh, you useless hog." He pressed into a squishy plush hug, and pressed a kiss to the skin he could reach, which happened to be a soft pink nipple.

"Dirty rat."

He nibble a bit, then released and grinned up, "Not after that bath ya gave."

"Oh, you're still dirty. Could give you a bath every day..."

"Oh, piss off. I'm thirsty." And just like that, he spun about and stalked over to the no doubt cold cup of coffee he'd apparently been so insistent about.

It wasn't hot, but he never minded that. It wasn't like tea; he could handle it however.

Hog sat on the edge of the bed.

Junkrat settled in on his lap and got as comfortable as he could, all things considered. He set the cup and saucer on one large hand outstretched hand.

"I'm not a table."

"Funny, you look like one."

"I could dump this on you."

"Wouldn't be the first time." He relaxed into the hand, and leaned back against Roadhog. "I don't know if I'm up for coffee yet."

He was a bit grateful to not get any more lip about it. They just sat in silence, him cuddled on Hog's lap, Hog holding him.

\--~~--

Junkrat crouched over the laptop, his face washed in blue in the darkness of the room.

Roadhog rolled over. "Alcohol."

"No thanks."

"No, you're looking up alcohol."

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded rapidly, and kept scrolling along the forum page.

"Why?"

"I've got a sudden interest in alcohol history."

"Why?"

"Don't you worry your big ol' head about it." He stretched his left arm out, and ruffled their bedhair.

"Mm." He pushed up closer, and pulled Junkrat, and the laptop, over top of his lap. "Is it something I can help with?"

"When the time comes, yeah."

"Planning something?"

"I've got a big plan, let me just tell you."

"As long as you tell me before you do anything."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I'm independent."

"Mm. I should put one of those tracker chips in you."

"Do it and I'll cut it out."

"That's the only reason I haven't." He rested his chin on Junkrat's head. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Yeah, just gimme a sec."

"You said that two hours ago."

"Yeah, but then all that snoring kept me wide eyed and awake. Can't blame me for it, iron lungs."

He snorted, and the breath swirled through Junkrat's thick hair. But then, he lay back, and just let Junkrat stay resting on his belly. "Don't stay up too late."

"Oh, ok, Mom, just tell me when to wipe my ass too, while you're at it."

"Don't tempt me."

"Mm." Junkrat glared back.

"Mm." Roadhog already had large eyes lidded, and he smiled and nodded.

Junkrat grinned, and pat Hog's chest. His hog.

\--~~--

"Oops."

"You know, you say that every other word." Hog leaned forward a bit, and seemed to try to look over the light blue sleep mask Junkrat had affixed to him.

"Do I?" He reached up and adjusted it so his Hog couldn't peek.

"And you talk a lot."

"Look, look, it'll be done soon and then you can look."

"I don't know why I agreed to this."

"Because I am a charming, persuasive man."

"It's because you have a nice butt."

Well it was a goddamn good thing Hog had a mask on, because Junkrat couldn't keep his face relaxed after that.

B is for...

He forced a grin, and slapped a thicker coat of black over one big thumbnail. "Listen, I'm more than a butt."

"Mm."

"Don't you 'mm' me, Mister. Don't forget who has who in the palm of their hands." He cackled, and lifted the hand up higher in both of his hands. Rat leaned in, and blew over it to try and hurry the drying process.

Mako grinned a bit, just a tiny slice of a smile.

A minute later, Junkrat tugged off the sleep mask without warning. "Ta-dah!"

An appraising gaze, and fingers that flexed and lifted. "Well, it's a good thing you know how to make bombs."

"Oh, fuck off."

"I like them though."

"Eh, whatever." He grinned and squirmed a little on the bed.

"I can do yours now?" Mako leaned closer, and the smile grew.

Someone was in a teasing mood. Jamie liked it. Loved that mood, and the places it lead to.

Mako kissed his forehead.

Ah. He pulled himself over onto that wide lap, and settled in nicely. "Without the mask on though."

"Hardly seems fair."

"It's my way or no way."

"Alright."

He didn't sigh relief, but his shoulders sagged into relaxation and he crouched over a bit instead of staying stiff and upright against his pig. "Go on then."

Hog picked up a bottle of red.

"Oh, come on. That's an accent color."

"I haven't even done anything."

"You can't put that on first!"

"When have I ever made your nails bad?"

He squirmed. "Fine, yeah, red it is. But if it's bad, I'm gonna poke you in the belly with 'em. Make you squeal."

He scoffed, but rolled the bottle between fingers and continued with his plans anyway.

Big hands worked the wand so deftly. Slow, careful maneuvering brought two perfect coats over each finger.

"How do you do that?"

"Patience."

"I don't have steady hands like yours."

He rested his chin over Junkrat's left shoulder and concentrated on the final finger. The tiny pinky. "That's funny."

"What? I don't."

"Then how do you make bombs?"

"That's different, that's explosives."

"But you take your time."

"Still say oops often enough."

"True." Finished, he capped the bottle and pulled the hand up to blow on it.

"Looks ok, I guess. But I don't wanna keep it just red."

"I have plans."

Ugh. He squirmed in that big lap and tried to get a bit more comfortable. The burn wasn't totally healed, but it just felt so itchy lately. He grunted and knocked his head back against Hog's bare chest. "Come on, hurry up."

Hands still shifted and lifted each bottle, and Hog regarded each one carefully.

"Slowest pig alive, I swear."

"Maybe if you didn't wriggle your ass so much."

"I'll fight you."

"And I'll mess up your nails. Look at that, lime green." He held the bottle, a threat.

"Don't you dare."

"It'll look wonderful."

"Don't you do it! I'm warning you!" He giggled and thunked the back of his head harder against his lover's chest. "I'll fight you."

"I'll win."

"Yeah, but I'll get a few knocks in, don't think I won't."

Hog kissed Rat's head, set the lime green down, and exchanged it with a metallic silver. "How's that?"

"Oh, don't remember that one. Love the color."

"Bought it today."

"You sneaky bastard." He turned a bit, and offered a peck of a kiss right on their scruffy chin. "Well, that'll be alright then."

It was. Two even swipes on each coat of red left a red line down the center, and shiny silver along the sides. He lifted his left arm and beamed up at his pigman. "Dunno how you do it."

"It's not dry yet."

Well that was a shame, because he already moved to push Hog back onto the bed. Bottles shook with the impact, and they tinked lightly against one another as they toppled over onto the soft bedding.

"Jamie. Wait a minute."

"You don't want to play with me?" A tinge of hurt he couldn't keep out coated his voice.

"Of course I do. After that dries."

"Eh."

Mako grabbed his wrist and held it. "Jamie."

He let out a heavy sigh, and collapsed over Hog's belly. It bounced a little, and he snickered. "Fine, if you wanna play rough. I'm boneless."

"Like I couldn't lift you."

"Sorry, I can't hear you, I'm boneless, and you can't hear without those tiny bones."

With a loud grunt, Hog lifted Jamie higher on his belly, until their faces nearly touched. "You're such a pain in the ass."

"Pretty sure that one is you, Mate."

"Thought you couldn't hear."

"Piss off, it's a miracle or something. Are my fingers dry yet? Wanna touch your big dumb face." And feel it.

Hog glanced down, then offered a short nod. He released Jamie's wrist.

"Finally. Thought you'd have it forever. Not that I mind when you hold my hand, but that was ridiculous." He settled down over his partner in crime and so much more. "But I've got you right where I want you now."

"Oh?"

"Gonna show you just what these hands are good at."

"You're going to blow me up."

"Something like that." He slithered down them, and began to tug at their pants, to bring them on down. "Come on ya big lug. Let me at it."

"Eager?" He raised thick hips, and helped them with a steady push down. Off they went, and his was already free.

"Oh, I'm the eager one. You go bare balls underneath, and I'm the eager one?" He grinned, and pressed a soft kiss right on that swollen head. Skin rolled down a bit as the cock got harder. Big thing, took a bit to get full of blood, but it went nice and long, just like Rat liked it.

"It's preference. I'm allowed to have it."

"Just blowin' in the breeze." He cupped those hefty balls in his organic hand, and stroked along the shaft with his robotic one clenched just like he knew Roadie liked it. "Want me to show you how I can blow you?"

"If you mean a blow job, then yes."

"What else would I mean?"

"Mm!"

"That was one time! One time, and you're never gonna let me hear the end of it, I swear." He smirked and slid his tongue along the frenulum, and worked the piercing between his teeth, back and forth to get that sensitive cock all worked up.

"No biting this time."

"You think I'm an amateur?" The hand tightened a little on those balls, and he licked his tongue along the head. Salty pre met it, and he lapped it up.

He sat up a bit on his elbows and scowled down at Junkrat. One bushy brow rose up inquisitively. "Were you an amateur last time?"

"No, but I bit last time on purpose. You should be more grateful when you're getting a blow job, Mate. I was just teaching you manners."

"You're the worst."

"But I'm your favorite."

"Mm." Hog pat Rat's head and lay back a bit more. "Go on then. Show me."

He leaned in, and sucked along the thick shaft until about halfway down, where his robotic hand helped him get pressure to the base.

"That's it. Just like that." A hand worked that head down just a bit further.

Junkrat pulled off entirely, and flung himself back.

A moment passed. "Jamie?"

"S'fine. Thought, thought uh. You know, my leg just went bonkers, as it does. Heh. W-wanna try that again?"

"You don't have to do anything."

"I wanna do things with you."

"We could try something else."

"I ain't weak."

"I know you aren't."

"W-well good, that's good." Junkrat moved up to the bed on shaky steps, and settled in beside his mate. "What might you uh, really wanna do? Wanna make you happy an' all that. Don't really care what, you know." He picked at his nails, and lifted his fingers up to his mouth.

"You're biting the nail polish off."

"Eh, they make it non-toxic so kids can eat it."

"That's crayons."

"Close enough." But he didn't bite them anymore. He pressed the hand down firmly on his lap, and glanced away from his pigman, up at a clock that ticked with a maddeningly slow pace. Tick-aaaaaa-tock-aaaaa-tick-aaaaa-tock.

"What would you like?"

"I want chocolate."

"Oh?"

"Let's go rob a sweets shop. Think I saw one."

"Let me take care of this first," he sat upright, and worked his own right hand along the shaft.

"Don't mind if you do." He leaned closer, and watched the rocket pop off shortly enough. "Ready, then?"

"Just, give me a second."

"Ugh, why are you so slow?"

"Why are you so impatient?"

"There's lollies an' chocolates out there for me, I can practically taste them."

"Mm. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No, not really. Just thinking about sweets."

"Are you sure?"

"What's with the bloody 20 questions, course I'm sure. Sure as sure can be. You don't believe me?" He poked his pig in the shoulder.

Hog rose with a sigh, and adjusted his clothing up. "If you need to talk."

"Mm." Junkrat stomped to the door and stuck his foot in his trusty leather boot. Laced that baby up, and he was ready.

"Let's buy the candy though."

"What?"

"We just got a nice hotel. Let's not ruin it here."

"That's boring, but fine, have it your way. S'pose you want me puttin' on clothes and puttin' on airs like I'm all fancy and civilized then?"

"No shirt, no shoes, no service." He tugged a button up out of a pile, and worked it over his large shoulders. 

"You're the worst."

"And I'm your favorite."

\--~~--

"I hate museums."

Roadhog lifted the folded map up, and spread it out between his large hands in the air. "This is the only one we need to go to."

"You and your stupid pachinkos."

"It's funny. You can say that word just fine sometimes."

"Piss off, I don't wanna be here."

"You've been complaining since we crossed the border."

"Damn right I have! I don't wanna be in this stupid pisspot of a country. I hate it here."

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, just let's get to it then." He stomped and trudged after Roadhog, with steps slower than the tank of a man for once.

"That's a pretty nice piece." He glanced the muted colors over. "Yeah, it's nice enough." He stepped forward, and leaned in over the red velvet ropes. The stanchion that held them up shifted with a metallic whine. He glanced about, and found no one looked at him with any more suspicion than usual when they were incognito.

"Pretty face." He wanted to touch it. The paint seemed to swoop up and reach towards him, layered as it was. "Really nice."

"Ah, look at that. Isn't it a lovely painting? She begs for a touch."

Suit. Junkrat swivelled around, and grabbed the man by the collar, and lifted him a few inches, 'til the tips of his toes touched the ground. "You fucker!"

"Wh-what? I--"

He twisted, and slammed the man's face into the metal post. Blood trickled down a gash on his forehead, and Junkrat pulled him back and moved to slam him again.

"Please, please, I--" The voice wasn't as thick as he remembered though. There wasn't that same edge. Was it because he pleaded so quickly? 

"You did it! You did it all." No, no, this. This wasn't the right one. He dropped the man, and took a few steps back.

Now came the stares. He felt them, like all the men and a few women who'd come for him. Who had come for him. Who?

"Ema!" A child cried in the distance. "Ema!"

A woman held the child, and gave him a sweet. She looked over in Junkrat's direction, and pulled her child away, down a hallway.

The painting had lovely muted colors. He blinked down at the crimson that stained the true red of the rope.

He stepped further back, his peg an uneven thump on the tiles. "Nothin' to see here, folks. I'm just on my way." Not that they probably knew, not that they probably understood. He turned about in circles, and couldn't see, couldn't focus.

A touch on his shoulder, heavy and firm. "Come on." The hand slid lower, and gripped him gently by the hand. "It's ok."

He clung to that hand. Left. L ring, E ring, F ring, T ring. Black fingernail polish, chipped on the pinky. They'd have to repaint that. They always had to repaint it. Maybe they'd do a nice clear coat, followed by a fun color. Something bright. Yellow? Match their gear. Not that they wore their gear at the moment, that wasn't very subtle.

In the room. On the bed. He stared at the ceiling.

"Was he the one?"

"Nah. Just some fucker who looked at me wrong."

"That's two now."

"I hate this country."

"Is it the accent?"

He rolled onto his belly. It was ok on his back by then, but it didn't feel all that great still. Belly was much more comfortable. He'd gotten used to it.

"Maybe we could leave this area. You won't have to listen to them anymore."

"Nah, it's fine. I should probably figure it out though."

"What out?"

"They don't sound exactly right. But some of 'em do, you know? Must be... regional. Must be just tweaks in the sounds. Must be..." He flopped his face into the pillow and buried himself under Roadhog's pillow. "I'll kill him."

He didn't cry. He smiled, and laughed, and tossed the top pillow at Hog, then lunged at him, leaped off the bed, with the other pillow in hand.

Hog smacked him right upside the head, and brought him to his knees, but he wasn't downed for real. He smacked that pillow up at Hog's legs, and repeated from the other side, a constant onslaught on his lover.

Hog smacked him backward, and he thwumped his head against the mattress, and grinned. "Oh, playing hard, are ya?"

"Jamie."

"Hog." He jumped up, and readied himself. Pillow between both hands, fluffed up with every movement in.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"About what? Some bloody ass with an attitude getting what he deserved?"

"Mm."

He smacked Roadhog upside the head with his pillow, then cackled high and loud when arms wrapped around him and brought him in for a kiss. A moment later, the pillow smacked him back onto the bed.

On the bed, Mako crawled over it and smacked him with strike after strike of the pillow, until the pillow ripped beyond repair and coated their sweaty bodies and the bedding with feathers.

They collapsed back in grins and Junkrat's giggles.

He crawled over his pig, and eyed him right smack in the face. "What would happen if you didn't have me?"

"I'd get a lot more sleep."

"Yeah." He collapsed over the other, and relaxed into their grip. "But you'd be bored more often too."

"All that youthful energy."

"Oh, fuck off. I'll still be kicking like this when I'm as old as dirt. You know, your age."

"Say it again, see what I do." Hands stroked along his backside, a gentle caress that promised more could come.

But only if Junkrat wanted it. And there were times he did, but that wasn't yet. Not just because it wasn't all healed yet.

B is for...

"Hey, wanna take a bath with me?"

"C-call an ambulance." Hog clutched his chest, and his eyes went wide.

"W-what, mate? You're playin' right?"

Eyes lidded a bit, and he kissed up. "I thought it was a heart attack. I was so shocked to hear you ask for cleaning."

"Ugh, you're terrible."

"Mm."

Junkrat nuzzled. "I only asked, because you smell a bit moldy, and sweaty to boot. Plus, we're covered in feathers."

"I don't think feathers should go down a drain."

"Seems like it's a hotel problem, not an us problem." He rolled off, and hopped off the side of the bed, then headed towards the bath. "I'll even let you scrub me down, like I know ya like. You weirdo kinky bastard."

"Who suggested we buy a--"

"Aye, now listen! Listen!"

Mako laughed, a low belly rumble, and headed towards the bathroom with slower steps.

\--~~--

He had money. Loads of money. More money than they could ever spend, though, it didn't stop them from trying. Why not, when any day it might them 6 feet underneath a pile of hot rubble?

Jamie grinned, and stalked right on into the swanky jewelry store. "Hello there."

"Yes, Sir? Are you lost?"

He shrugged, and pulled out a stack of money. "Nah, just wanting to get something nice for my boyfriend."

Money was the right language with this type.

The young man's pupils dilated, and he smiled , pressed his hands to the edge of the counter, and stepped out from behind his glass display. "Ah, yes, right this way, Sir."

"What a helpful one you are." He beamed over, and followed them along to a display. Mostly rings, all sorts of colors and cuts of stones and metals. "But I don't want a ring. 'Sides, I'd have to special order something for his fingers."

"I assure you, we have the widest selection of--"

"Not for his hands you don't. One finger, 'bout the size of my goddamn fist, and that's not a joke." He pulled out his phone, and showed the other, a selfy they'd taken at a building near the Eiffel Tower. The lawn behind them was on fire, and Interpol spread out in a search squad, but the picture was too nice not to keep and set as his wallpaper.

They smiled thinly.

"Plus, I know you pressed that pesky little police button, and you're just trying to--" He glanced down. Cufflinks.

"I never," they backed off, all semblance of control and complacency evaporated. Sweat beaded at their brow, and they pulled a handkerchief from inside their jacket and wiped it away. "I didn't call."

"If someone ordered, say, silver cufflinks, or platinum, or whatever, would you keep that on file?"

"Ummm..."

"Look, you answering my fuckin' question, nicely, servin' with a smile, is the difference between me blowin' this place sky high and you with it, and me leavin' without stealin' a thing. Got it?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Don't call me sir. So, you'd keep that information on file? Online? Paper?"

"A-a mix of them, actually."

"Would you say that's how it would be elsewhere too?"

"I-I can't speak for all stores, but any reputable one would keep at least one or the other."

"Good." He pat them on the shoulder, pivoted on his peg, and stalked out. "Oh, and maybe next time don't hit the button so fast. I just wanted to buy a cock piercing ring."

"W-we don't even carry those."

"So I figured. Too fancy to figure a rich man might want a ring through his cock?" He giggled, high and loud, and stepped right on out of the store and onto the downtown street.

He whistled as he walked, and his whistles at some points matched up with the whines of the sirens. "Poor fella." Another giggle, and he turned down an alley corner and made his way towards a sign that proudly said they did piercings. Pigeons Piercing Post.

"Heya, I'm lookin' for a nice ring for my man's cock piercing. Got any good ones?"

Someone with heavy piercing on lip, brow, and through the nose glanced up. They grinned, and their tongue showed a steel barbell through it. "If you know what you're looking for." They stretched up, then stepped over from their spot behind the counter. "Is it a frenulum piercing, or a foreskin one?"

"Foreskin. What the fuck's a frenulum?"

"Oh, here, let me show you." A tasteful picture of a penis, with a series of piercings all down the base of it, under the shaft. "We offer those piercings here, if you or your partner have any interest."

"That... that is a tempting offer. I might take you up on that. Boy, wouldn't that surprise Hog?"

"Hog?"

"Oh, that's his name."

They grinned and shrugged, "I'm Pigeon, so."

"That is, truly, a dreadful name. Rat here." He snaked his left hand right out, and offered subtly to shake.

They took it with a laugh, "Rat, Hog, Pigeon. We need more animals. Will your Hog be coming in today?"

"Nah, whole thing's a surprise. How long would you say it'd take for a piercing like that one to heal?" He pointed at the ladder of barbells that adorned the show cock.

"Well, about two to four months."

"Which is it."

"It depends on the person."

"So, it could heal really fast, or it could take basically forever."

They shook with a laugh and shook their head, "No, I'm sure you can wait the time. Though, if you're really that impatient maybe you shouldn't--"

"No, no, I'm kiddin', I'm kiddin'. Listen, how quickly can I jerk it after I get one or more a these? Is there like, a waiting period? I don't gotta come back a ton do I, cause I'm a busy guy, I move around a lot."

"No, you just want to be easy on yourself for a while, and follow all the instuctions. If you want, I can show you the pamphlet." They pulled out a folded paper, and handed it over.

It would be one way to surprise Roadie, that was for sure. And he knew a needle wouldn't bother him. Hell, he'd barely said a thing when he'd gotten his tattoo. "Sure, sure, this sounds good."

"Excellent, then let's have you fill out the forms, and I can get things ready."

Normally he might want to kick up a fuss at filling out a form, but Pigeon didn't seem too bad.

It wasn't until they were halfway done with his piercings that he began the panic. He heard his name on the telly that flashed in the other room. And Hog's. And their aliases.

The piercer glanced over at the flickering screen, then back down to him on the padded table.

"Well, you know, that wasn't what I'd hoped for."

"If you think you're the first wanted guy to walk in here, you're out of your head." They poked the needle just before the skin, and grinned up. "Want me to stop though?"

"N-no. But I'd prefer you didn't just hold it there like that. Leaves a guy awful exposed feeling."

A laugh, and in with the piercing.

"Hurts a bit more when you extend it."

"I'm gonna say, correct me if I'm wrong, that you've had worse pain."

"Heh, boy have I ever."

"What's the worst pain you ever went through?" Another piercing.

"Oh, fuck. Probably, uh..." Limbs gone. Branding. Burns. Gosh, there were so many things. "I mean, I work with bombs for a living." He shrugged.

"And you have an explosive good time."

He cackled, and they had to stop with anything for a time while he calmed down. "You're a good one. I'll have to look into coming back here again sometime. Do ya do any tattoos?"

"Ah, sadly no. I'm relegated to the lovely world of piercing."

"Got lotsa colors on ya though." He nodded at their sleeve tattoos, a mish mash of birds, flowers, and more dark things like knives and bullets. "Bet you could tell a bunch of stories."

"I've got time if you do."

"Well, I can tell you whatever while you pick out a piercing for your Hog." They sat back and set their needle on their tray. "You are done, my friend. Now, remember to keep the care instructions, and call this number if you need any advice on how to keep it clean." Business card over. Pigeons Piercing Post.

He pushed it down into the back pocket of his incognito pants, and grinned over. "You're really not so bad."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"That's a pretty sweet brand you've got. What's it for?" They washed off their hands in a sink, their gaze off him for a bit, their eyes focused on their task.

"B is for..."

\--~~--

"I was worried."

"I left you a note." He stepped in, plastic bag around his metal arm.

"That was five hours ago." His voice was heavy, and he stomped forward. "I thought--"

"I got a surprise for you." He pulled out a box. "Got something nice for you to put on sometime. Maybe tonight, if ya like."

Hog snorted, and turned about, thick hairy arms crossed over his chest. "I was worried."

"I texted you."

"I know."

"Then what--"

"You were on the news. I went by to look."

"Eh, that's not my fault. I told you it was fine."

"Why didn't you reply to anymore of my texts?"

"I forgot to charge my phone. Are you gonna take the gift and unwrap your surprise, or do I have to go jerk off by myself tonight?"

"I..." Roadhog glanced over, eyes a bit narrowed, but face clearly interested. "It's that sort of surprise?"

"Uh, yeah? Why do you think I was in a jewelry store?"

"Th-they said you didn't steal anything."

"Well, no, but I took a gander at their selection. Nothing good there, moved onto a better place. Got you something real nice. You'll like it."

Hog took the box in one hand, a smile stretched over his weary aged face. One large thumb flipped the box open. "What is this?"

"Uh, it should be pretty familiar. You've got the piercing already."

"You didn't."

"I certainly did. Thought it might be appreciated, but I can tell from the tone you're gonna act like a punk about it. I don't have to take this."

"Jamie."

"Mako." He stomped over towards the little bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower by myself now, you can just think about being more grateful next time." And maybe he stripped right there. And maybe he gave a little look see in the mirror by the bathroom, to see how it all looked.

Swollen, a lil bit bloody. Nothing he couldn't wash off.

"You got piercing."

"Six times. And let me just tell you, I didn't realize it'd start feelin' good so quick."

Hog was behind him in two steps, hands about his waist. "I could make you feel better."

"Gonna be my Nurse?"

"Better."

"Oh... Show me."

Roadhog lifted him up in both arms, and swung them sideways, then sidestepped through the bathroom door.

Into the shower they went soon enough, with Jamie giggling and growling and playing all up and down Mako's body, getting them both increasingly dirty and clean at once.

Stumbling a bit, Hog carried Junkrat sans prosthetics, and they managed to get to the bed, where there was more room to maneuver. 

Junkrat grinned over his shoulder and shifted his hips from side to side. "Gotta be gentle, or Pigeon'll kick your ass."

"Who?"

"Person at the piercing place. Said you gotta be so gentle."

"You want me to be gentle? You."

"Well, yeah. I mean, I ain't exactly healed up entirely anywhere. Not that I feel it there so much anymore."

"Right." A moment of thought, and then he nodded. "Gentle it is. I wouldn't want some tiny bird attacking me."

"They'd peck your goddamn eyes out, I'm pretty sure."

He laughed, and pressed a lubed finger up against that tight entrance. "I wouldn't want that. And it's been a while anyway. You probably couldn't take more than gentle."

"If I didn't just get a buncha ladder rungs run up my cock, I'd flip us around and be the one to fuck you." He angled up a bit higher, to give better access. "Lucky you I won't."

"Why do you assume I wouldn't like that?"

"Oooh, would you like it? Bet in a week or two, could give ya what you want."

The finger prodded deeper. "Maybe I would."

"Well, guess that makes you a lucky man, I went and got myself all pinned and needled just for you."

"And how nice it feels for you had nothing to do with it?"

"I am the face of selflessness. It's definitely all for you."

"Mmmmmm." Into at least the second knuckle.

"Nnn, you don't gotta sass me, Roadie."

"I didn't say a--"

"Don't gotta." He pushed back against the finger, and let out a low groan. "You were thinking it."

More lube, and a second finger. "Prove it."

"I'll prove it later. Right now, I want it."

"Oh, sorry, can't do."

"What?" He angled his spine a bit and scowled at the other with thick brows knit tight together. "Why the hell not? I'm ready."

"I have to be gentle. You're not ready yet."

"Oh, is that how you're gonna play it, ya overstuffed pork chop?"

"Mm." He smiled, and gently scissored his two thick fingers within the other. "Patience."

"You're using my own words against me. That's the mark of a cruel person. How dare you." He relaxed his still somewhat wet chest down onto the bedding

"I'm the worst."

"Damn right." He scrunched his left hand into the pillowcase. "Second to me. I definitely am the worst."

"Mm." He pushed those fingers deeper.

"Thought you were gonna go gentle!"

"Oh, did that jostle your piercings? If it did, I guess we really can't do it, because my thrusts will be too much."

"Ugh." But he settled down further over the pillow and mattress, and just tried to relax and wait for it. Hog would tire out soon enough, and give him what he wanted.

"I'm glad I didn't have to break you out of prison again."

"You didn't mind that."

"It wasn't what I wanted." He pushed his fingers in once more, then pulled out a bit and poured a dob more lube on them. "Though, I like the orange on you."

"It is my color, ain't it? Could wear orange more if ya want."

"Maybe... some other time. If you keep going off on your own, you'll definitely be wearing it again soon."

"Oh, please, I was fine before you, and I'd be at least decent if you weren't around." Though he pushed back, and winked over his shoulder. "Not that I want you to hit the road, Roadie."

A grunt, and those fingers stretched him so immaculately. And then it wasn't fingers anymore, so long it took, but so quickly it pressed up against him and moved in.

"That's the stuff." He'd wanted it. Months, they'd toyed around, and Hog never pushed. But he'd wanted, of course he had. He groaned, and spread his knees apart. "Missed you."

"I've been here the whole time."

"Trying to have a moment here, and you ruin it with your big mouth." He pushed his hips back, and met with their pelvis. He expected a pain, but they really had gone and stretched him out better than they used to. 

"I'll fix it with my big cock then, how's that?" He began to roll back, and ease in. "That's what you wanted, right?"

"Maybe."

"I could stop." And true to the false threat, he stilled his hips.

"Oh, come on."

"Ask."

He stiffened. "I don't wanna."

Hands stroked ever so softly through his hair. "Alright. I want to give it to you. Can I?"

Junkrat worried his bottom lip between sharp teeth. It wasn't as used to his teeth as usual. "Y-yeah, guess so."

Slow, almost agonizing in pace. "Like this?"

He inhaled slowly, and exhaled through pursed lips. A shaky nod.

Back, forth, back, forth. The ring pressed and rolled within him, and added so much to the sensations. It wasn't what he'd been used to; there was no roughness, no punishing pace and dirty talk. He liked it. It wasn't an every time thing, but he could get used to it sometimes.

Junkrat let out a quiet moan, "Mako."

"Mm?"

"I wanna look at ya. Let's flip me over." No sooner were the words out, then Hog was too, and careful large hands clutched him and helped him flip over. Pillow under his bottom, pillow under his head, he felt nestled and secure under his man. "There it is. That's what I wanted."

Scarred cheeks inflated with that grin, and he leaned forward, and offered a kiss to Jamie's lips. Hips aligned once more, and they connected. He pressed in, and sighed against his lover's mouth.

It was all touch, and listen, and smell. Rough hands, so gentle in their caresses, and heavy pants and moans that told him just how much Hog liked it, and the smell of sweat and floral shampoo. 

So many things, and he shut his eyes and just took it all in, in, in, until he felt Hog grunt, and those lips nibbled at his. Something twitched, whether it was his own body tightening, or it was Hog, he didn't know.

It wasn't like he felt the fluid, so much as he knew as soon as they pulled back that it was over.

He felt his own cock, and stroked along the unfamiliar underside with a loose grip. "Fuck. It's too sensitive." He was only a bit away from losing it himself, and he'd absolutely be down for another shower, if it meant Hog would clean him up from head to toe.

Baths weren't so bad anymore. If anything, they were a bit of a comfort. Touch that was just touch. Just-- Fuck, he felt his belly suck in, and heave up a bit with exertion. His cock flipped about a bit, and the head shot off spunk onto his belly. "Well, another shower might be alright."

Hog had apparently watched that entire time, eyes focused on him, mouth open just a bit for pants to press through.

He might've been uncomfortable in the past, to have someone so tuned in on him. But he liked it. Liked the way they weren't afraid to show interest anymore. Hadn't been for a little while anyway.

"Or you know, you could just stare at me."

Lips pulled into a grin, and a bushy brow arched up. "If that's an offer..."

"No, come on. I'd like a bit of a scrub down. Hate having my own gunk all over my belly."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Yes." He said it firmly though, and nodded to reassert his position. He did want to be carried. And he did want to be scrubbed. And maybe, just maybe, he wanted to be babied a little bit. He'd gone and gotten pierced and it was almost entirely to make things more interesting for Hog.

And also, he was curious, and had been since he'd first seen Hog's own piercing.

He grinned and clung to Hog as he was lifted into the air, and casually swept away into the bathroom, and into another nice hot shower.

This was the life.

\--~~--

"What're you gonna draw? Didn't even know you were an artist."

"I'm designing another tattoo."

"Another? Whoa, don't tell me you designed the one on your belly?" He reached over, and pat them down, though the checked shirt kind of kept him from doing it how he wanted.

Mako smiled a bit, and kept on walking. "I did."

"What kinda tattoo are you thinkin' 'bout?"

"That's a surprise."

"Oooooh, like the ladder I showed ya a few months ago?"

"Not quite."

"Well, yeah, I mean, a tattoo ain't exactly a cock piercing, much less several of 'em. Though, another tattoo might be good on ya. Been thinking about one for myself too."

"You'll like it."

"Prom--"

"You're them!" A soft, high voice. A freckled face looked up at them with an ice cream coated smile.

Junkrat and Hog both looked down at the same time, and eyes widened a bit at the tiny round girl before them.

"Come again?" Junkrat tilted his head and just regarded the little one.

She grinned, and wiped a bit of ice cream from her lips. She held a vanilla waffle cone in hand, and her lips pulled out wide in that cheeky smile. "Junkrat and Roadhog." It was a stage whisper, but no one but them probably heard it. Busy adults with their busy lives kept on nearby, but they all stood still and looked at one another.

"Ah, no, no, you got it all--" Junkrat waved his hands.

"I made a volcano bomb in class today, and it blew through a wall!” She stepped closer, and flipped down to that stage whisper. “Then the teacher was so mad, I just got up and walked off.”

He snorted, and it turned out into a rolling high giggle. “You’re a funny one.”

“Yeah! I got the recipe from you! Saw you on the tube and thought, yeah, that guy. That guy knows good things!”

Junkrat turned, eyes big and bright, towards his mate. “Lookit her, she appreciates me. Knows the artistry of it, she does.”

“Yeah! So I don’t have school anymore today, so I’m going to the funland.”

“Oh, but you’re so little. You won’t even be able to ride any a the rides.” Junkrat crouched down a bit, and rested his hands on his omnic knee. 

“I’ll sneak on.” She twirled a bit, and pushed a large bite of ice cream up into her mouth.

“Oh! Oh! Hog, we gotta go too. I wanna go.”

“You can come with me.” She offered with a giggle and a bounce on her heels. “We could ride rides! And you could tell me how to make better volcanos!”

“It’s a deal.”

“Mm.”

“Oh, don’t be such a downer. It’ll be fine. Ain’t like we’ll blow anything up while she’s with us.”

“Awwww…” 

Junkrat cackled, though it made a few adults look, and that made Mako keep them moving along. Like ducklings herded by the mother.

“Which way to the amusement park, sheila?”

“Mmmm, I was gonna bus, sure was, but now, you two have a car, right? Only makes sense, you’d have some wheels. You do so many things…”

“Sure, sure, we’ve got a pair a wheels. Probably shouldn’t put a lil girl on a bike though.” He stood up fully. 

“I can ride.”

“Nah, safety first. We don’t have a helmet for you. Hog, let’s steal a truck or somethin’.”

“Mm.”

“Come on, don’t be such a baby.”

“I thought we weren’t stealing today.”

“Eh, it hardly counts if it ain’t in a store.”

“Oh, is that the rule?” She looked up with big eyes. Excited eyes.

“For us it is. For you, no.” 

“No fair.”

“Life ain’t. You just gotta kick it around until it is, or it begs for you to stop.”

She had a gap in her teeth when she laughed, and she threw her head back, and laughed like it was the best thing she’d ever heard.

Yeah, he liked her decent enough.

Little naughty thing knew enough about chemicals, and had done enough things with them, that they just yammered about it the whole drive over in the nice black track they’re borrowed. They parked in a spot real far back, and that’s when she started in.

“Ugh, I hate walking that far.”

“Oh, yeah, short lil legs like that, don’t blame ya.”

“I don’t have short legs!”

“Love, they’re like, as long as my shoulder to my elbow or something.”

Eyes that were normally so big and round narrowed to slits, but she shrugged and kept on walking.

He liked her more by the minute. “So hey, what’s even your name. Don’t think we’re properly introduced.”

“Maxine.”

“Maxi.”

“Maxine. Maxine only.”

“You need a nickname.”

“Maxine is my nickname. My other name is terrible.” And she skipped ahead, so even Junkrat had to walk a bit faster to keep up.

Money, that was the thing. He didn’t have the wallet on him, that was Hog’s thing, and he was back in the middle of the parking lot. Junkrat sighed, and just stood in line beside her. She yammered on about something, and every few seconds he’d reply with an ‘mmhm’ or a ‘yeah’.

“You’re not even listening.”

“Sure I am.”

“No you aren’t. You’re looking at him.”

“Yeah. He’s slow.”

“How come?”

“Dunno. Maybe cause he’s big. Maybe cause he’s never really in a rush. He doesn’t speed up for mostly anything. Dunno if I’ve ever seen him go fast.” Except. A few times.

“I have tiny legs and I went faster.”

“That’s cause you ran, you little twerp.” He grinned down at her, and she twirled again and her blue skirt flared out.

“I skipped, there’s a difference.”

“Mm.” He put hands in the front pockets of his pants, and leaned against the fence. It was another minute of her chatter before Hog was back, and he finally took them all inside the fence, and into the funland.

It wasn’t such an easy task, sneaking a tiny child onto the rides she really wanted, which were inevitably the behemoth roller coasters, and the plunging seats that took one down hundreds of feet.

Every time they tried to even skip line, enough people to make Junkrat a bit nervous would complain, so sneaking them on wasn’t going to work.

“We could just hide you in a bag or something.”

“No, I’m not going in a bag!”

“Just stuff you right in.”

“I’ll bite you.” And her teeth weren’t sharp looking, but she seemed intense. Ready.

Mako snorted, and shushed them both. 

“No, I think it’s good. You’re right, anyone ever tries to put you somewhere, just bite ‘em.”

She straightened up a bit and gave a solemn nod. “Yeah.”

“Yeah.” And if the rides she wanted were off limits, there wasn’t a reason in the world they couldn’t try one of the games.

“These games are all boring.”

“That’s cause you’ve got shit aim. Keep trying to show ya. It’s all in the--”

“Ugh, I want to do one I’m good at.”

“If you give up just cause shit gets hard, you’re never gonna get better at it.” He picked up the ball again. “See? Look, just watch, ok?”

She held her own elbows and glared at the bottles that formed a triangle in front of them, about fifteen feet away. “Fine.”

“Just gotta really pay attention to what you need to work on.” He turned a bit, and steadied his stance. “Make your body like mine.”

“I’m not as tall.”

“And you’ve got all your limbs too, don’t mean shit. Come on. Like me.”

She opened up her arms, and turned to stand like him, legs a bit spread, body loose. “Like this?”

“Perfect, now, you wanna hit right there, at the tip of that bottle.”

“That middle one?”

“Sure thing.” He wound up slowly, then let go. Bottles clanked, tinked, and clamored for others to look on and sure enough, they all fell up as sure as they’d been standing moments before. He grinned over.

“How’d your aim get so good?”

“Oh, you know. I make… things. I throw those things.” He tugged his collar in his right hand, and grinned at the man at the counter. “Think I could get that bear for the lil one then?”

They sighed, and used a long hook to pull the bear down from the top.

She squeezed it, and held it tight, pressed up against her chest. 

“It’s gettin’ late though. Should probably get you home soon.”

“I don’t wanna go home.”

“Well then, I guess you have to come live with us.”

“Could I?” Eagerness laced her words, and her eyes widened and shone a rich brown in the setting sunlight.

“Mm!” Hog stepped closer. “We’re not keeping a kid. That’s… maybe the only crime I won’t commit.”

“Kidnapping? Oh come on, arson, murder, extortion, theft, grand theft? Hell, we stole literal candy from a baby once. You’re telling me that we can’t keep someone who’s obviously going places? Especially if she wants to come with?”

“Jamie.”

“Oh, fine.”

“Awwww.”

“Come on, you just don’t wanna get in trouble, right?”

She shifted from foot to foot. “I dunno.” Her eyes focused on the prizes and not on them. “I just don’t wanna go home yet.”

“You gotta face things that scare you at some point.” Junkrat crouched down once more, and found himself at her level. “If ya blew up a building, you can’t just hide forever.”

“But you do.”

“Nah, we just… move around a lot. But you’re too little for that.”

“I could go with you. I’d be good. Well. Not good, but you… you know.” She shifted faster, until she looked like she was doing a little dance and her skirt twisted in the wind and with her movements. The bear covered most of her front, and looked like it was having a grand time as well.

“Sorry. Home’s probably for the best for you. Whatever happens, it’ll blow over. Plus, you’re cute and little, you can always pretend it was an accident, and unless you said something stupid, like ‘gee I sure am glad I blew this wall up’ they can’t prove you did it on purpose. Just be smarter with your things.”

“Really?” She nodded though. “I guess.”

“Yeah, it’ll be fine, right, Hog?”

He shrugged.

“Yeah, he thinks it’ll be fine too. Just gotta face your fears. Can’t run forever.”

She gave him a squishy bear hug, and parted with a wide gapped grin. “Can I ride in the back of the truck on the way home?”

Hog sighed, then grunted. “Well, we need to go now so.”

“What? Ain’t closing time yet--” Oh. There came an entire group of security guards. He pulled her forward and picked her up. “Come on then!”

The guards rushed them, but Hog, Rat, and Maxine over his shoulder ran like they were chased by dogs. Because there was literally a hound after them. Through crowds of people, they went, and by the end of the chase, they hopped a fence, and tore off through the parking lot towards their ill-gained truck.

“Just a nice… day out, you said.” Junkrat buckled the girl in, then worked on his own.

“Taking a child was your idea.” Hog grunted, and shifted the truck into motion. 

“I have a name.”

“Yeah, and it’s a lovely name, Maxine.” Junkrat nodded over at her, and eyed the police in the rearview mirror. They were far enough away it’d probably be fine.

“Is it always this exciting being chased?” There was that look of unrestrained delight.

She’d be a goddamn hoot when she was older. “Yeah, ‘cepting when you’re a bit out of shape and your…” Cock itched like a bitch from the piercings. Still. “Never mind. We’ll be fine, trust us.”

“Yeah.” She clutched the bear close and gave it a big nuzzle at its neck. “Do you ever face your fears? Or is your advice just typical adult stuff, ‘be brave’, ‘never talk to strangers’ and all that mess?”

“I’m uh… I’m not afraid of things.”

Mako snorted.

“Hey, piss off. I guess I’m afraid of some stuff.”

“Like what? Police? Jail?”

“Suits.”

“That’s stupid. A suit can’t hurt you.”

“You’d… you’d be surprised, Maxine.”

They tried to sneak her in through the window, but it was on the second story. And she insisted that they put the bear in first, which meant a lot of finagling and Junkrat standing on Hog’s shoulders while she half-shouted to reach better. Wasn’t his fault he couldn’t get a damn grip on the window. “You sure are bossy!” He wiped a bit of sweat from his brow.

And overcompensated a bit backwards. Down he tumbled, and caught himself, just barely, with his robotic limbs helping to break the fall a bit. “Fucking christ!”

“Ginger? Ginger?” Out came someone who looked like a sized up version of Maxine, though her portions were a bit wonky comparatively, and didn’t look like they’d retained their same ratio.

He giggled, just a bit, and righted himself. “No gingers here but you and Maxine, Ma’am.”

“Hey Mum.” She rushed forward with her bear. “I got a bear today.”

“Oh my God, do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you were… You were kidnapped! I saw it on the news!”

“No, they just took me out--”

“Look, Ma’am, we’re trying to put her back, so if you could just--” And the woman was in his face, and suddenly he saw where Maxine got all her spark. 

“How dare you be near my daughter!”

“Mum!”

“Listen, we’re not even--”

Hog grabbed Junkrat by the shoulders, and pulled him backwards. “We’re leaving. Now.”

“You better go! If I had my bat, I’d--”

“Should play ball with Maxine sometime then, she’d like that.”

Maxine giggled and waved at them.

They tore off down the sleepy suburban street.

“We should get a kid.”

“I can’t even believe you’d--”

His giggles drowned out Mako’s groans. He turned on the radio, and leaned into his love.

\--~~--

"This is the worst crumpet I've ever had."

"It's a biscotti."

"More like pisscotti. It tastes awful and it's texture's all off."

"You've had four."

"I'm hungry! And I refuse to eat those lil cukes."

"You wanted me to make those sandwiches! I even cut them how you asked."

"Yeah, and I wanted scones too."

"You're such..." He sighed and set his teacup down almost daintily on the rose patterned saucer. "Something's bothering you?"

"N-no, why would something be bothering me?"

"You've been even louder than usual."

"Look, I'll be as loud as I want."

"Alright."

He pushed a biscotti around on his little fancy porcelain plate, around the teacup. "I don't wanna be loud now."

"Alright."

"How come you're always so quiet? Is that what you like? Is it bad that I'm loud?"

"I don't talk when I don't have things to say."

"But what about--"

A hand raised, and a single finger shushed Jamie. "It's not bad that you're loud. I just... I can't be loud except when I have to be."

"Fightin' and stuff."

He nodded. "I'm not the same as you."

Junkrat glared down at his boot. The wraps were a bit worn and he'd have to replace them soon.

"I like it. How you are."

"Really?"

"Most of the time. If I didn't, I'd have turned you in a long time ago."

"Heh. That's true ain't it?" He stretched his boot out a bit, and rubbed it along the tip of Roadhog's own boot. Right along that sharp edge. "How come you got this detail?"

"Mm?"

"It's uneven."

"So is the rest of my outfit."

"No but like, what if you trip. You'll impale yourself on your own boot."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes, you would! It'd just go blammo, right through your knee. Then you'd be like me."

He crossed his arms. "Jamie."

"We could be prosthetic buddies. I might finally upgrade my leg like you've been gettin' on me 'bout."

"Would it be better if both my shoes were the same?" He lifted his tea cup up between thumb and forefinger, pinky out, and bigger than the cup itself.

"Yeah, probably."

"Then I'll get two spikes." He sipped his tea again.

"Ugh, really? I'm sitting here worried about my best mate, and you're going and joking about how you're gonna get impaled. Get all hurt. Make me take care a you now. I can't take care a you, I can barely... I can barely take care a myself. I mean, you step out for two seconds, and I had... I had five Suits on me." He slapped the teacup down, and light colored tea splashed over the edges. A bit of water dripped down his face and into the liquid. It rippled nicely. A lovely little pattern.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm stronger than that, you know? I am. If they hadn't come when I was fucking asleep, I woulda blown 'em to Kingdom Come, I swear that."

"I know."

"I shoulda... I shoulda stayed. Killed 'em all. Right then 'n' there. That woulda shown that fucker who was really boss."

Mako reached his left hand out, and stroked along Rat's shoulder. "You're allowed."

"Allowed what?"

"What you need."

"I need to make 'em go sky high, that's what I need."

And that smile was one he rarely gave when they were alone, but Jamie knew it. Eyes lit up, and he leaned in close. "Then that's what we'll do."

\--~~--

They're always loud. Bombing walls, and wrecking through windows. Crashing down through floors and ceilings.

But this time, and only this time, he listened to Hog and went in over a fence. Went in through a back window. Snapped necks, hid bodies. Moved about the large manor like it was a stealth game, and he tried, he tried to do it the good and proper way.

"Not so many Suits here." He shifted his shoulders a bit uncomfortably and felt the bottles move a bit on his back. Liquid sloshed about, full.

"Mm." Hog stayed close, and held his gun at the ready.

"Too quiet. Not many at all. Think he knew we were--"

Gunfire. Because of course there was. He dove in, pulled out a bomb, and tossed it off.

Shouts, in a used to be unfamiliar tongue. Shouts turned into screams, turned into the sounds of others in the distance.

He grinned. Definitely the ones. "Think you got them taken care of? I'm gonna go find the fucker before he can run off."

"You should stay with me."

"I need to do this. Take care of them." He wouldn't argue further. He already took off down the hall, veered right, and carried himself with all the speed he could manage towards the office the blueprints had indicated.

The door was barricaded, but that meant nothing. He slapped on a timed bomb, then backtracked a bit, and took cover around a corner. "Kaboom."

Down went the double cherry doors, and out and around the corner came Junkrat. Through the doors, he stepped past rubble and splinters of wood. "Hello, Silver."

"How did you figure it out?" There it was, the voice of his nightmares.

"I ain't here for a monologue. That ain't my style."

"You like to talk so much, I am truly surprised you don't want--"

"Good to finally see you in person. Blindfold off."

"How did you know?"

"Too long, won't explain, cufflinks, alcohol, and accent. You're not as smart as you think, Madocki. Learned enough."

Wrinkled eyes crinkled, and he offered a bitter, though sincere, smile. "You're smarter than you look."

Hog arrived behind him, hook gun in hand. "He's smarter than you are." He towered over them all, and stepped forward. "I've got him, Jamie."

"Lemme." He moved faster, and moved around his man. Until he was face to face with his enemy. "You're mine."

"And what is it? Torture? You'll take me away and do to me what--"

"Fuck you. I'm not that evil. I just wanna have a drink." He reached back, and tugged a bottle free of his back sling. "Bought this for us."

"You... That's my--"

"Bought 'em all. Or acquired them in other ways. Point is, between Hog and me, we've got all the last bottles of the stuff."

 

"To what end?"

"Have a seat. Let's have a drink." He advanced, and the other retreated and turned until he was in his leather Suit Worthy Chair. Looked uncomfortable in the way that screamed ergonomic and more expensive than a car.

He tossed the bottle onto the ground. "Oops. My hands slipped."

"That is worth more than you are alive." His voice was just as thick as ever, and more accented now, in his anger and panic.

"Not if you count the bounties we've rang up together." He grinned, tugged another bottle free, and smashed it onto the desk. Alcohol sprayed out, and soaked into the plush carpeting.

"What then? You soak my room in alcohol. You light it up?" Lips thinner than he’d ever imagined when it was just a voice, curled and showed disgust, and no small amount of fear. 

"That's the plan, yeah." Another bottle, he tossed it over at the wall, and it smashed into shards and sloshed alcohol over worn leather book binds.

"I'll give you anything." It thickened and swirled, like smoke, heavy and dark. Pleading. Demanding.

"Is that you begging?"

"If I must. Let me leave here. I have more money than you can imagine."

"Mm. Nah, sorry Mate. You lied about having Hog. You're a liar. You'll say anything to get what you want." Bottle after bottle, he tossed at the walls, and onto the hardwood floor that surrounded the Persian rug beneath the desk.

"I won't just sit by and--"

Hog slammed the drawer shut, onto the bastard's hand. "No guns."

Screams, screams, and he banged his other hand over the fancy wooden desk. Cherry, the wood looked like. "Let me go!"

"Nah." He was all out of alcohol. "Didja wanna use up your bottles now, Hog?"

 

"No. On the way out." He grabbed Suit's head by the long light hair, and slammed him forward onto the desk. Once, twice, three times. Then came the handcuffs, onto the corporate chair. Two sets, for each hand to get an arm rest, just for it.

The Suit was unconscious, bound to his own fancy expensive seat.

Junkrat grinned, and pulled out a matchbox. "Hurry up then, don't wanna blow your big ass up too."

Hog nodded, and stomped forward, then out through the wrecked of the room into the wide hallway. "Let's hurry."

Match, lit, tossed. He stood for just a moment to enjoy the scene, before he turned about and headed off after Hog. Bottles were poured after them as they ran down the hallways. Just for good measure, Junkrat set several timed bombs on their way out.

They were all the way down the drive, and at the gate they'd hopped when the timers finally all set, and the entire place shook, blew, and collapsed in a glorious and warm rush of destruction.

Junkrat cackled, and pressed his body up against Hogs. "I love fireworks."

"Mm."

"Finally did it. Think that's the most planning I've ever done."

"You did good."

"Yeah."

The laughter blossomed, until his stomach hurt, and it was hard to breathe. There was wetness that tore through the soot, and marked the trail, even in the weak moonlight that was crowded mostly out by smoke.

"It's ok. You're alright."

"I won."

"You did."

"So why do I still feel like shit? I'm better than that!"

"It takes time."

"You don't... you don't know what he did. I don't know that's... gonna heal."

"You could tell me."

"Wh-what?"

"What happened?"

Sirens in the distance. He sniffed hard, and moved towards the gate. "Let's just go." It swung with a screech when he worked at it. Out moved the iron wrought bars.

"Alright."

"He didn't let me see a goddamn thing. Just saw his cufflinks, y'know? Barely even knew what it was, but knew it was SM. Thought... thought about those things we used to do. That bondage stuff. He liked that. I... don't know. I still maybe do."

"Mm."

"They must've been clean, you know? But I was so fucking worried when he had a whole run of them. But of course they must've been clean, what kind of idiot goes raw when people in his employ are raw too, unless he knows? So... so... I still had to test. Months I had to wait, before I knew for sure."

"Mm."

Onto the motorcycle they went. Junkrat, into the sidecar. Helmet on. "Didn't wanna do nothin' with you. Didn't wanna... didn't wanna make you dirty." He expected maybe some remark. But nothing came. Just a nod. He continued.

Maybe they didn't hear it all, maybe they did. The wind was loud, the sirens too.

But he said it. Got the words out, choked from his throat, broken with tears. But he left it out.

Expected to go to the hotel, expected to go to a room and just cuddle it out.

Instead, there he was, at a dimly lit tattoo parlor down in a skeevy part of the city.

"It's closed, Hog. Why're we here?"

Hog didn't answer. He just picked the lock, and opened it up to them.

 

"You getting a tattoo?"

He moved in, turned on the lights, and shut the door behind them. "It's in my back pocket."

"What is?"

"The design."

"Oh, you just want me to play grab ass." But he snickered and reached for the paper that stuck out just a bit. "Ah, this is a pretty nice lil... oh. Where uh, where ya putting this?"

"Hopefully? On you."

"M-me?"

"You said you wanted to cover the B up."

B is for...

"What better cover up?"

A bomb, and a chain with the hook. The teeth on the bomb spelled "Bomb" with the B of his brand serving as the basis for it. The hook, and the chains, spelled out "Ass".

B is for... bomb ass.

He couldn't hold in the tears, he was so bad at it lately. He beamed up, and lunged himself forward at the big pig. "I love you, Mate. You're the best."

"And you're the best."

"Ah, gross. That's pretty sappy, Mate." He reached back and squeezed their own pretty bomb ass. "Who's gonna tat me though?"

"Mm. I planned to."

"Oh, well, are ya gonna let me at you with a needle too? Could give us matching tattoos." He winked. "You've got a pretty bomb ass, after all."

"Maybe another time."

"Well, I'll just have to design something for you."

"And practice a lot."

"What?"

"I've seen how you draw."

"Ok, but you've also seen how I sew. I can totally tattoo you. It's like... sewing."

A chuckle, and Mako pulled away. "If you can tattoo others right, then maybe."

"Awwww, where's the fun in that?" Jamie followed after. "I'll design the best goddamn tattoo you've ever seen."

"Mm."

"You'll love it more than anything."

"Impossible."

"Oh yeah?" He plopped down in a spinny chair and swung himself around a few times. "That's sweet."

"I love pachimari so much..."

"Oh, fuck you then!" He laughed, and tossed himself out of the chair, and into Mako's rounded belly. He rubbed his face against it, and sighed. "I appreciate it. I'm sure... I'm sure it won't look like shit, whatever you put on my ass."

"That's encouraging."

"I mean it! I'm sure... it'll be good. Thanks, Mate. You're the best pig I could have for a friend."

He snorted, and tugged Jamie in. "And you're the best rat. Now, are you done? We should get you on the bed."

"Nah, I wanna be in the chair. So I can look back."

Hog sighed, and locked the chair into place with his foot. "Fine. But don't wriggle."

"Scout's honor."

"I doubt it."

"Heh." He tugged his pants down without ceremony, and climbed up onto the chair. "Gonna make my ass nice and pretty?"

"I'll try, but that won't be easy."

"Hey!"

Mako pat him on the rump, and offered a smug little smile. "Since it's so pretty already."

"Heh. That's right. Maybe you'll kiss it better after you're done?"

"Something like that."

"Oh, then by all means, start."

Hog smiled just a bit wider, and shook his head. He proceeded to pull over a tiny stool that couldn't fit his ass, but he'd try anyway, and set up his inks nearby.

The process took fucking forever, and Junkrat complained just about the entire time, to get only a murmur or a chuckle in response.

By the time the needle finally hit, he was so excited and impatient, he actually preferred the snips of pain to the nothingness of waiting.

It shifted from wasp sting feeling, into a deep tissue massage, into... well, his ladder rose up towards his belly, and begged for someone to climb it. He bit his lip, and looked back at Hog. "How's it?"

"You're doing well."

"You're not gonna tell me I can't have sex after this, are you?"

A little smirk. "It might not be the best idea. It'll be sore."

"Guess I get to be inside you then."

The smirk grew. "Oh no."

He grinned, and looked forward. "Well, I've got a surprise for you then."

"Can't wait. But I'm not done."

"You take forever. Slowest hog alive, I swear."

"Mm."

"Mm." And it felt so good, he just rested his head down on the back of the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> http://scarletthedork.tumblr.com/post/150223422647/this-is-technically-still-a-wip-but-my-laptop is where you can find an image of the last scene. I commissioned my lovely friend for this piece, and I love it so so much. I designed the tattoo, and she perfectly fit it to what I wanted.
> 
> I'm over at the VERY nsfw blog, http://pansexualoverwatch.tumblr.com/ if you're interested in sending me more prompts.


End file.
